


Is this magic or love?

by InTooManyKpopFandoms



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, M/M, Romance, Wizards, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyKpopFandoms/pseuds/InTooManyKpopFandoms
Summary: Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, right?Then why does Park Junhee feel like every ounce of courage has been sucked from his body? Is it because the Yule ball is nearing, and a cute Hufflepuff-student has stolen his heart?Will Junhee be okay, or will it end in a disaster?





	Is this magic or love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever A.C.E fanfic. It's also written at 1am, so please do not expect much. This is just a cute little idea that popped into my head earlier today. 
> 
> I'll be coming out with a much longer and much darker A.C.E fic soon, but for now, enjoy this short, poorly written, super cheesy fic.

Junhee didn't understand. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, fearless and valiant. But then why was he so terrified about this. 

“Get yourself together, Junhee. It's not that bad. Sehyoon already asked out Byeongkwan, and they're both still alive.” His best friend, Donghun was saying. 

That was easy for Donghun to say. Donghun himself had just asked out the first pretty girl he saw, who had practically thrown herself at him. And of course Sehyoon had asked Byeongkwan. Any idiot could see the hearts in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. 

The reason for Junhee’s anxiety, you may ask? A few days ago, the Yule ball was announced. The Yule ball meant dancing, and a date. Since the Yule ball only took place during the triwizard tournament, and Junhee was currently in year 5, this was his first ball. And Junhee wanted it to be special. 

But in order to make it special, he would need a date. And it wasn't like he didn't have one in mind. 

“Just ask him. Come On, you've been friends for 2 years.” Donghun, who was currently in year 6, encouraged. 

“But what if he doesn't want to go?” Junhee asked. 

“Then you will just have to find someone else. Look, the worst thing that could happen, is that he rejects you. And even that isn't the end of the world. If you want a chance, you should hurry up. I have heard at LEAST 3 6th year students talking about asking him to the ball.” Donghun said. 

The person that Junhee wanted to ask to the ball, was the cute, attractive and lovable Hufflepuff, Kang Yuchan. He was in the 4th year, 1 year under Junhee. And Junhee couldn't tell you for how long he had had a crush on said Hufflepuff-student, he could only say that it had been A WHILE.

“You're right...you're right, it shouldn't be so bad.” Junhee said, standing up and shaking his shoulders, as if to shake off the irritating fear of rejection. 

“I'll just ask him, right? And he say yes, right?” Junhee asked. It was moments like this, that Donghun felt the age gap between them. It wasn't a big gap, only a year, but sometimes, like now, Junhee looked like a little child asking an adult for advice. And Donghun would happily be the one to provide said advice. 

“Yes. It's not that hard. And I promise you, if he rejects you, we can go together, and it'll be fun.” Donghun said, jokingly, but only jokingly enough that Junhee knew the truth lying underneath the joke. 

\----------------------------------

Later that same day, Junhee found Yuchan sitting in the great hall, studying. 

‘Okay, he's alone, you can ask now.’ Junhee thought, walking over to the Huffelpuff-table and sat down. 

“Hi Junhee hyung.” The hufflepuff said. 

“Hi Channie. Are you busy right now?” Junhee asked, looking at the giant book that Yuchan was looking through. 

“Not particularly, why?” Yuchan looked up at him, and Junhee felt all the courage he previously had dissappear at the sight of those brown eyes. 

“I-I-I just wanted t-to a-ask you something.” Junhee stammered, earning a strange look from both Yuchan and a few surrounding students. 

“Why are you so nervous? Are you okay?” Yuchan asked, reching over to place his hand on Junhee's forehead. If Junhee had been anxious before, he was practically terrified now. He took a deep breath.

“Iwanttoaskifyoudgototheyuleballwithme?” Junhee said, or rather almost rapped. Yuchan looked at him a little weirdly. 

“What? Could you speak a little slower?” Yuchan said, giving Junhee a (supposed to be) encouraging smile. 

‘He doesn't understand that his smiles just make very thing worse.’ Junhee thought. 

“I-i want to ask if you would go to the Y-yule ball with m-me?” Junhee stammered out, slower this time. He ended the question by staring down at the table, not wanting to meet Yuchan’s eyes. 

“Of course I'll go with you.” Yuchan said. Junhee listen his eyes from his staring competition with the table. 

“Really?” He asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yes. I was actually wondering when you'd ask.” Yuchan said. 

“You knew I'd ask? How did you know?” Junhee asked, confused about how this whole situation was going. 

“Donghun hyung told me not to accept invitations from anyone else. He said you'd ask me when you had quote ‘found your backbone at the bottom of the black lake’.” Yuchan said, laughing at the last part. 

Junhee made a mental note to thank Donghun later, after he was done ripping out the older’s backbone and throwing it in the black lake.


End file.
